Flying Reckless Tonight
by MissToastie
Summary: Maura comes home from a conference with a surprise for Jane. It's rated M for a reason guys. Pre-established Rizzles. - COMPLETE -


**Thank you to my beta's Lucy (Ispilledmytea tumblr) and Athena (sashaalexander1 tumblr). **

**It's uh a bit more...hmm...language involved than I usually write...hopefully someone likes it? **

**- MT.**

* * *

Maura said her goodbyes to her colleagues in the hallway of the hotel. it was was her last night in Chicago and she was more than ready to be at the airport and catching that 5am flight back to Boston. Being away from Jane had made it seem like the longest week ever to exist, though of course the Doctor knew that no week was longer than any other. It was just cruel to be away from her girlfriend for this long.

A vibrating noise from her bag was heard through-out the hotel room, Maura dashed to grab her phone and slid the call button across the screen.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," The voice on end of the phone husked. "Still missing you."

"It won't be long until we see each other, Jane." Maura purred into the phone.

"You sure you don't want me to come to the airport to get you?"

"I'm positive, Jane. Logan is a fair drive from your place and I'd much rather you sleep so you're not grumpy for our breakfast date in the morning."

"I won't be grumpy Maura, I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week, I'll probably jump your bones as soon as I get to your place."

"I won't be complaining," Maura lay back on the king sized bed and stared at the ceiling above. "Jane," She swallowed the built up saliva in her mouth. "You haven't...touched yourself have you?"

"As much as I've needed to be touched, I've restrained myself," The detective growled into the phone. "Barely."

"I'm glad...I want to be the only one who brings you to climax."

"Oh I love how you use the politically correct ways to put that."

"What do you want me to say, Jane?" Maura smirked and bit down on her lower lip before continuing. "Do you want me to say that I want to be the only one who gets to fuck you and make love to you, that I'm the only one who gets to make you come all over my hands and face?"

"Maur..." Jane's breath hitched.

"That's what I thought," Maura continued to toy with her girlfriend. "Your hand better not be anywhere near your underwear, Rizzoli."

"No," Jane sighed in frustration. "We agreed to not do the phone sex thing."

"And what an agreement it was," Maura looked at the clock to her left. "I guess I better get 4 hours sleep until the driver arrives to take me to the Airport."

"I'll see you soon," Jane yawned. "I love you Maur."

"I love you too." Maura ended the call, grabbed her phone charger and plugged her phone into charge, she walked into the bathroom and began to remove majority of her make up before giving up and retiring to bed.

* * *

The alarm rang through the hotel room and Maura groggily reached out to stop it. Normally she'd take a while to wake up with lack of sleep, but she was too excited to get back to Boston, back to her home, back to her Jane. She entered the shower and leaned onto the wall behind her as the warm water washed over her body. Her stomach was a pit of excitement as a sly look appeared on her face. Her plan was devilish.

* * *

Maura stepped out of the airport and into the hired car that was waiting for her in the private car park. The hives Maura received was worth the lie of telling Jane that she had organised someone to collect her from the airport, when really she had hired a car so she was able to drive herself straight to Jane's house. Not that she couldn't have just been dropped off to Jane's apartment; it was just more exciting doing it this way.

Pulling up outside her girlfriends apartment, Maura adjusted herself, grabbed her bag, fixed her hair and made her way to Jane's door.

"Shoot!" Maura cursed herself when she had realised she left Jane's keys at her home and that she now had to wake Jane by knocking at the door rather than joining her in bed...maybe it was safer this way anyway.

Jane was walking around her kitchen wearing her baby blue singlet and black boy shorts, unable to sleep with the excitement of her girlfriend coming back into town. She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Who the hell?" She mumbled to herself as she looked at the clock on her wall. Who would be here this early in the morning? Maura wasn't due in for another hour.

"Maura!" Jane opened the door to her beautiful girlfriend. "What...what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in for another hour!"

"I caught an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise you." She smiled as Jane pulled her inside the apartment.

"Well, best surprise ever!"

"I'd like to think I've got a bigger surprise up my sleeve," Maura stepped out of her high heels and seductively closed the gap between the two. They met in a feverish kiss that sent chills down their spines. Parting only for the need of air, they rested their foreheads against one another "If you know what I mean." Maura concluded.

And without another word, Maura spun Jane around and pushed her hips into her girlfriend's ass.

"Maura..." Jane's voice was thick with sexual desire. "Yo-you wore that on the plane?"

"I did," Maura pushed harder into Jane's ass. "Do you have any idea how much of a turn on it was wearing it? Wondering if people could see that I was packing, that I had a hard cock under my jeans that was waiting to enter my girl's hot sex."

Jane groaned and turned around. "Did anyone notice?" Jane set the button free on Maura's jeans.

"I think the guy next to me eyed me once or twice, I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying to stop myself from coming at the thought of what I planned on doing to you when I got back here."

"Mmm," Jane tugged at Maura's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles. "I didn't even know you took my...toy...away with you."

"I bought this one while I was in Chicago, this one's mine," Maura spun the detective back around and pushed her to lean over her counter. "Jane Rizzoli isn't the only one who wears the cock in this relationship."

Jane moaned loudly as she could feel the head of the toy tormenting her wet hole through underwear. She mumbled a sentence under her breath as Maura played with her hard nipples.

"What was that?" Maura pulled Jane's hair back and husked into her ear.

"Take me to the bedroom and fuck me."

"That's what I thought you said." She grabbed Jane's hand in hers and led the pair to Jane's bed. "Strip off, get on the bed, lay on your back and spread your legs wide."

Jane did as commanded, throwing her singlet to the side and shimmying out of her underwear, she lay on her bed and spread her legs wide. "Like what you see?"

"I'll like it better when I'm inside you." Maura climbed on the bed. "Fully inside you, thrusting my hard dick into your tiny hole, making you tighter and tighter as I fuck you like the naughty girl you are."

"Why am I a naughty girl?" Jane's large eyes met Maura's as Maura leaned over her.

"You told me you hadn't touched yourself while I was away," Maura watched as Jane's lips formed a sheepish smirk. "But on Thursday night your fingers were working their way inside of you weren't they?" Jane bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from smiling even more. "You were a naughty little girl, I heard your breathing become more and more rapid as we spoke, and I almost touched myself at the thought of your fingers being drenched in your juices."

"What stopped you?" Jane questioned. "Why didn't you fuck yourself while I worked my fingers in and out?"

"As hard as it was, it makes what I am going to do to you even more fun for me."

"Oh?" Jane cocked her right eyebrow.

"Get on your knees and suck me." Maura demanded as she leaned back toward the end of the bed. "Show me how Jane Rizzoli takes the dick."

Jane growled and sprung forward, pulling the purple phallus out of Maura's lacy black underwear and forcefully taking it into her mouth.

"Mmm that's it Jane." Maura watched as Jane worked the toy in her mouth. Her girlfriend toyed with the knob in her mouth, sucking it hard and then allowing the shaft to enter her mouth fully. "Play with it, make me harder."

The Detective cocked her head to the side and dragged her tongue down the length of the shaft before placing her left hand on the base and began to rapidly move her hand up and down, up and down, as her mouth and tongue teased the tip of the cock.

"That's enough," Maura moved her legs in closer and pushed Jane back with her feet. "How wet are you?"

"Really wet." Jane leaned back on the bed. "I'm waiting for you."

"Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Maura growled as she moved on top of Jane.

"Fuck me." Jane growled back.

"I don't think I heard you." Maura spoke harsh words into Jane's ear.

"I want you to take your cock and fuck me hard with it," Jane's pulse quickened. "I want you to fuck me harder than anyone ever has and I don't want you to stop until I'm screaming your name so damn loud this building shakes."

And without warning, Maura plunged the cock deep in Jane's hole, filling her completely.

"Oh god." Jane groaned loudly and threw her head back and her hips forward.

"Do you like that?" Maura demanded a response as she continued to thrust in and out of Jane.

"I love it," Jane moaned. "I don't think I'll last long."

"You come when I tell you to come, you got that?" Maura wasn't about to let Jane take control. She moved her hips faster and faster, their sweaty bodies slapping together, the sound of Jane's wetness echoed in the room.

"Mmmmmauuuuuuuuuraaaaaa," Jane bucked her hips wildly into Maura's and growled as the cock continued to fill her wet hole. "Please."

"I love it when you beg, beg me." Maura pulled the cock out, and pushed it slowly back in, earning a moan from Jane. She did it once, twice, three times more. "BEG ME!"

"Please Maura, please. Just fucking hell Maura, let me come." Jane's begs were answered by a deep thrust and rapid movements of Maura's hips into hers. Maura bent her head down and grabbed Jane's nipple in her mouth and bit down hard on it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Jane's body twitched and squirmed as the orgasm took over her whole entire body. "Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaa"

Maura pulled out once Jane was done climaxing and frantically removed the strap on from around her waist and threw it to the side, eager for either herself or Jane to touch her.

"Jane I need you." Maura's voice was pained, she needed a release and she needed it fast. Before she knew what was happening, Jane was wiggling her way down the bed and Maura's wet pussy was now being greeted by Jane's long tongue entering her hole.

"Ohhhh godddd." Maura bucked into Jane's face. Jane held the doctor down on her face, pushing her in as close as she could so her tongue could full her as much as possible. Maura's clit rode against Jane's nose; her own hands were pulling her hard erect nipples as she continued to grind her lovers face. "I'm going...to...come...Jaaaane." Jane moaned into Maura's core as she felt juices gush over her face and Maura's hole get tighter around her tongue. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Maura fell back on the bed and panted.

"Fuck I missed how you taste."

"I hope you're tired." Maura happily snuggled down into Jane's blankets.

"I might be," Jane wiggled down to join her. "Why?"

"'Cause I need sleep," Maura closed her eyes. "Especially for round two."

"Round two?" Jane raised her eyebrow.

"And round three."

"And round four?" Jane watched as Maura's eyes shot open. "So I won't ask for a fifth round then."

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura rolled over to face the opposite side to Jane. She felt blissfully happy as Jane snaked her arms around her. "I love you."

Jane snuggled closer, her girl had returned home and everything felt right once again. "And I love you."

* * *

**Remember, honesty is the best policy, kids. **

**Lemme know your thoughts (I accept anonymous reviews too.)**

**- MT.**


End file.
